Placer líquido
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Con ella todo era como si fuera la primera vez... pero sobretodo, con ella... era placer, placer liquido sobre la piel.


**D****eclaimer** : Principe del Tennis no me pertenece.

**A****dvertencias**: Principios de OOC

Comisión a pedido de Sakuryo

_ P s i c o S m i l e_

* * *

**Placer liquido**

Desliza la mirada inflexible sobre la fragilidad del cuerpo femenino, agitado por el correteo de los minutos anteriores, se pavonea y bufa por la extenuación en el que se ve aplastado aquel ser de piernas frágiles y torneadas, unas muy lindas por cierto, bajo aquella diminuta falda blanca con pliegues, correspondiente al conjunto deportivo que por norma se debe vestir en el campo. Entonces parpadea consternado… ¿Por qué se ha fijado en sus piernas? Que, al tacto, parecen lisas como fracciones de terciopelo, como si al pasar la mano encima se tratase del durazno maduro que estaría a punto de llevar a la boca listo para comer… ¡_Shist!_

Voltea la mirada, _no por mucho_, el entrenamiento de esa mañana ha durado más de lo normal y es hora de tomar sus correspondientes cosas para marchar de ahí, _pero antes_… vuelve la vista y la observa sentarse en las bancas bajo la sombra del eternit bebiendo de su botella lentos y pausados tragos, debe avisarle que la hora de irse ya se cumplió y… debe dejarla ir a su casa.

La situación ya le ha pasado en constantes ocasiones, pero… por más constantes que sucedan no lo ha podido solucionar, para que seguir negándose a una realidad por la que solo él podría refutar, renegar o hacer lo que se le venga en gana, solo él la sabía… _pero si tan solo_…

Suspiró lacónico, llevando los pies hacia donde ella se encontraba, distraída aun bebiendo, sin siquiera notar sus ojos clavados en la gota seductora que bailaba pecaminosa por el perfil puro, blanco-rosa de su garganta y extendiéndose en la camiseta del polo blanco, por donde sospechaba se encontraban unos pequeños y firmes pechos de… mujer, _porque lo había notado_, era el cuerpo formado de una mujer, con _escasos _números de vida…

Levantó la gorra y rascó, ya a un costado de su porción de cuerpo, tan pequeño y delicado… _contextura fina_.

-Terminó todo. – comunica con mochila en hombro, entonces ella gira la cabeza y lo mira con aquellos ojos fuego, algunos de sus cabellos desaliñados de esas perfectas trenzas prensadas en ligas rosas, un poco de su sudor por la barbilla mezclado con el agua cristalina que ha chorreado por el apuro de beber y calmar la sed, las mejillas demasiado sonrosadas, lógico, insolación, el correteo de aquí y allá…

Asiente tímida y él tuerce el gesto con aquel comportamiento, _como siempre_, pese a todo, ella aun no se adapta.

-Te llevo a casa – vuelve a decir obteniendo de sí, lo mismo de siempre, ella toma sus cosas y con un susurro poco plausible dice: _Solo usaré los lavados_.

Tras ver como se pierde en el aseo de damas, toma su mochila y anda a dirección por donde ella se ha dirigido. Al ingresar lo primero que encuentra es su reflejo en las grandes placas de vidrio-espejo, escucha el correr del agua de uno de los baños, seguramente el que ella está usando… pero que tonterías, están solos en aquel lugar, quien más podría ser. Refuta idiota y prosigue caminando por cada una de las cabinas del baño. En aquel momento, la penúltima puerta de una de las cabinas se abre y ahí está ella, quien como siempre ya se ha sonrojado inevitablemente cuando lo ha visto parado, esperándola en donde no debe esperarla, pero ya estaba acostumbrada y era… realmente gracioso que ella no pudiera creérselo aun.

Suelta la mochila y la mira determinado, insufrible a la pena que ella pueda sentir. Tomándola del mentón le alza la cara y la obliga a mirarlo, en su sonrojo, en sus ojos, en todo ella… solo puede decir que no hay vuelta atrás para lo que sea que este sucediendo, es pecaminoso, que sea un delito, que estén fuera de las normas, sea lo que sea, en ese instante, no lo vale.

Inclina la cabeza, y despacio, casi irreal por tanta ternura derrocada, la besa apenas en una caricia que ni siquiera parece serlo, ella jadea, asustada, tímida, excitada, abre la boca dispuesta a aceptarlo entero, entonces… imitando sus movimientos, lleva la lengua y palpa suavemente la abertura de esa pequeñez de cavidad, dulzona, delirante, moldea con la lengua la de ella, acaricia lento deteniéndose de vez en cuando por sus incisivos, haciéndola suspirar y temblar.

-Ryo…ma – kun – suspira, ya no más Ryoma-san desde ese momento. La toma por completo del rostro y la besa, con fuerza, con el hambre de siempre.

Levantándola del suelo la coloca a su vuelo para hacer la tarea de besarla mucho más fácil, y también con lo que tiene en mente. Sus manos toman sus glúteos y los estrujan estirando de paso la lencería fina que lleva hoy, sin querer esperar más la acomoda entre sus brazos y arranca sus braguillas púrpuras y continua besándola por todo el contorno del cuello, donde parece que el placer se acumula, la escucha gemir de necesidad, la timidez se a extinguido, _"por fin"_ se dice orgulloso, vuelve a sus labios hinchados, rojos por la brusquedad de besos anteriores, lleva la mano a sus caderas, en todo su contorno, apretándola contra la pared y la fuerza que ejercen sus caderas contra su pequeño sexo abierto y húmedo, tan húmedo y sonrosado que provocativamente le invita a llevar la boca hacia allí y saborear el almíbar que brotan de esa carnosidad espesa, pero para la mala suerte, no están en un lugar indicado y nada cómodo, por lo que solo se dejará pasar por esa ocasión, mientras… la mano izquierda ya está liberando el cordón del pantalón deportivo, que apenas lo suelta cae por entre sus pies como cascada, liberando gloriosamente la erección que exige hundirse entre las uniones de esa carne rosa que ya ha tomado en anteriores veces.

Suspiran agitados, le encantaría tenerla totalmente expuesta a su campo visual, pero como ya se había dado cuenta, no es el lugar adecuado, sin hacer esperar más el momento, empuja lentamente llegándole a sus oídos la retahíla de suspiros y jadeos con mensajes incongruentes. Sí, ya la tiene empalmada, y está tan estrecha como húmeda, gime sin detenerlo, podría llegar antes de lo previsto, no se había dado cuenta hasta comprobar, otra vez, esa estrechez en su carne. Una penuria.

Los movimientos lentos, ondulados, abriendo los pliegues, acariciando el clítoris con los empujes firmes, las nalgas comprimidas, las uñas clavadas por encima del polo sudado, los gemidos unísonos y distorsionados por falta de aire, está apunto de llegar la explosión que marca la liberación. Las embestidas se vuelven irregulares y rápidas, las contracciones comienzan a exprimir más aquel pedazo de él que continua bombeando hasta que… llega el éxtasis calentando sus columnas con un cosquilleo agradable que entumece los músculos.

_Ah _

Al salir de ella nota las gotas de semen en sus labios inferiores, la belleza de ese capullo enrojecido le apasiona y la mira directa a sus ojos para provocar el sonrojo que nace por la vergüenza de aquella mirada tan indiscreta, algo tonto, piensa, ya que lo ha hecho incontables veces y a ella le parece la primera vez, así era todo con ella, parecía todo por primera vez pero… sobretodo, con ella… todo era puro placer, un placer burbujeante, como lava enjabonando la piel… _placer líquido_ sobre la piel.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Es la primera vez que escribo un RyoSaku, quizás no sea la última pero tengo que aceptar que... se me hizo dificil, sobretodo porque no sé nada sobre ellos, es más, no sé nada sobre el anime, salvo unas que otras caracteristicas. Bien, esto es una comisión para Sakuryo, si lo estas leyendo por aquí, espero y haya resultado de tu agrado XD

Nos vemos... ;)

Gracias a Leo por el apoyo (K)


End file.
